"Enlisted" in an Army
“You must have complete control of your weapons. Only a fool chooses a sword too large for them because it looks powerful. The danger is in how you use it, not the length,” spoke Frederick Tywar, first captain of Gildor, during my first weapon training. It was late September now. About six weeks ago I joined the ranks of Sinthaster’s army, however, I didn’t sign up for it. I had been trailing the army since we left Valrose in June. It was difficult trying to keep an eye on Cali, figure out what Sinthaster was planning, and not get caught. I decided this would be easiest as an inside job, so I picked a victim. His name was Tane Brecos, short young fellow with a slender build. “Was” seems most appropriate because now I answer to that name. Shame he doesn’t get to see what his name will live up to be. For some reason we are heading off an army of orcs in elven territory. On the way here I have proved myself enough to gain a spot in weapon training. Sword and shield was what Tane used to use so I saw it as only fitting that I carry on his legacy. I believe I am taking to it pretty well. As Frederick was explaining the importance of field awareness at all times, I took the opportunity to take note of those who had come to watch. The soldiers invited were paying attention, others were practicing, some preparing their weapons for battle, and then there was Cali. She somehow got out of being in one of the scouting groups this morning and was also watching the lesson. She had to have known I had been watching her, I had been leaving traces of purple sage flowers around for her to find. I just wanted one glance from her so that she would know that I am safe. I miss seeing her eyes, I’ve been too far away to see that spark. The Seven must have been listening, I wish they would do that more consistently, because right then our eyes met. With a small smirk, we both turned away. Later that night we lined up in preparation for battle and final words from our captain. Sinthaster spoke with such a commanding tone, considering all the drink he had in him, it was a bit empowering. Not quite as empowering as all the men seemed to think, it’s amusing to see how excited grown men get over the chance to fight. As everyone charged into battle I stayed near the back for fear of being killed. I helped command those near me, I was much better with my words than my weapons for now. Victory was ours, in the long run it was a small one but better than a loss. I wanted to congratulate Cali on a fight well won. However, when I went to seek her out she was no where to be found, typical. Rumor had it that she went with Sinthaster to meet with the elven Elders. What on earth did a Duke of Gildor want from these Elders, and why send a Darkmoon Saint? Hopefully Cali would be able to shed some light on the topic once she returned. Until then, I blend in and Tane will try to climb the ranks. Category:Amarka